There is no hex or spell I could unlearn with you by my side
by ShadowDianne
Summary: Series of drabbles and ficlets about my endless headcanons about Emma and Regina in the HP universe.
1. Chapter 1

-1- Christmas -1st years-

Regina grabbed her robes with white knuckles as she descended the last few steps towards the Great Hall, her face completely devoid of emotion just like mother had told her too but her heart jumping madly inside of her chest every time she felt any kind of movement at the corners of her vision. Hogwarts armors kept saluting and chanting messily as she walked down the aisle, pieces of mistletoe seeming to fall and appear whenever they thought appropriate and as she swallowed nervously one more time she thought about mother once again, and daddy and the proud letter she had received from him when she had been admitted on Ravenclaw, the house's colors shinning proudly on her tie when she had written the letter informing both of her parents about the outcome of her Selection.

Mother had never replied. Not until Christmas had been close enough to inform her that she was planning on being abroad during the festivities. And so she would be staying at the castle on her first year.

Which it didn't bother her, Regina thought while clutching her robes tightly and stared at the ajar door that separated her from the other ones that were also spending Christmas there. No, didn't bother her at all.

"Remember Regina, you are not there to mingle. Unless you hear a good-enough surname that is. Be proper and never speak too much or too loud. I will be expecting a report of your acquaintances by the end of the festivities"

She took a deep breath, schooling her features even more and standing as tall as she was, fingers leaving her robes and ironing them in one swift motion before tucking some errand tresses back to their place behind her ear. Make connections, she thought while worrying her bottom lip, learn and make mother proud.

Just as she was about to take the last step, right hand carefully touching the edge of her inner pocket where her wand rested peacefully, a scream that seemed like "Watch out!" and a compact body collided with her. The last thing she saw before she fell -to the delight of the armors positioned at both sides of the door considering the rusty laughter they emitted- was a pair of green eyes and the gold and red colors that could only point to a Gryffindor student.

"What do you think you are doing?" She screamed and chastised herself on the spot for it; a lady never lost her nerves, ever. Her right hand had grabbed her wand out of instinct and she could feel the warmth of magic cursing through it, warming her fingers, as she remained on the floor, slightly dazed due to the hit.

"Jeeze, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't see you." A pale hand appeared in front of her eyes and Regina let out her breath, slowly easing her grasp on her wand and standing up with a contrite expression, rage and embarrassment overriding her scare.

"I'm sorr…" The voice said only to cut itself as Regina finally looked at the one who was talking, her own eyes hardening as she saw no other but Emma Swan, her slouched shoulders seeming to broad under her gaze as she stood just tall enough to gain an inch over Regina. Something she deeply hated. Emma, seeming to sense her sudden discomfort, smirked, blonde tresses casting shadows at her face as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

She wasn't dressed with the uniform, Regina realized; the only thing she seemed to keep was the jumper with her house crest and colors. Her other clothes were certainly muggle-like -a looking worn-out trousers and a pair of snickers that certainly seemed that they had seen better days- and nothing like the stuffy dress Regina was sure she would be wearing in that moment if it hadn't been for her mother's sudden travel. Proffering a sneer she had been practicing enough in front of her mirror, Regina tightened her jaw, mentally preparing herself for the blows the other girl was going to throw at her.

Usually, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors didn't have any problems aside for the normal competitiveness the two houses sported. Emma and Regina, however, were certainly one of a kind and the very same day they both had been admitted they already knew enough of each other to know that they were going to teach the other a lesson.

And even though they didn't share a lot of class hours together they were already known in the castle by the first years like themselves.

The blonde girl seemed to have thought the same as Regina since, sinking her hands on her back pockets, looked at the other girl with a gleam on her pupils the brunette did her best not to stare at.

"How is that you are here Regina? I thought you would already be at your home, far away from this place."

Sniffing and raising her chin defiantly Regina run her tongue over her teeth, regaining her composure as she walked past the other eleven-year old. She even didn't bother to even hid her smirk when she heard the intake of breath from the blonde as her shoulder collided with her.

"What I do here is none of your business" She said with one final look at the muggle-born. "You would probably use that head of yours to study instead of gossiping. I have heard that you still need help transforming the needle back into a match."

Gritting her teeth together Emma saw Regina's back as she walked off, the same rusty armor that had laughed before laughing quietly again at her as she growled inwardly, whole body in tension and ears deep red in embarrassment.

She truly hated Regina Mills, Emma decided, truly and deeply hated her.


	2. Chapter 2

-2- Butterbeer [3 years]

The sound of rumbling students and equally mirth-filled patrons of Hogsmeade surrounded Emma as she waited for her companion to arrive, the butterbeer mug between her hands while she looked through the murky glass to the snow-covered main street of the magical-filled town. Lines in silver, red, gold, red, blue, bronze and yellow filled her vision, signaling the students that were still fighting against the cold weather outside the warmth of the pub, the smell of firewishkey from the elder ones and spicy butterbeer from the young ones reaching her nostrils and making her smile.

It was her fourth time in Hogsmeade and just the feeling of novelty hadn't disappeared yet. If it hadn't been for why she was there today it could have been perfect, she thought while taking a sip of her drink, her eyes setting on the main door of the pub just in time to see it being opened by a brunette Ravenclaw girl. Girl whose brown eyes seemed to search for a second before they fell on her, a look mixed with weariness and something Emma had learnt to be nervousness crossing her face before she schooled her features, red lips turning into something close to a smirk, still freshly-made scar glowing under the lights of the pub as she walked closer, walking between groups as she was walking through the water.

Finding herself staring Emma growled under her breath and grabbed her wand, a lopsided lazy smile appearing on her face -the same one she knew Regina hated- as she conjured out the books that had been until now tucked on her own bag at her feet. The notes she had taken on herbology suddenly filling the seat the brunette was about to take.

"Ooops." She said with a fake smile on her face, Regina's eyes narrowing as she took off her scarf, the tips of her newly cut hair caressing the rosy-cheeks and making Emma want to gauge her eyes off. Or something.

"You really need to be so childlike?" Regina replied succinctly as she produced her own wand, notes quickly scurrying away to the blonde's beat-up bag as if being repelled by the brunette's presence. "I still don't know why we haven't meet outside. The flowers are out there, Miss Swan, not inside this place"

"We have the same age Regina" Emma protested while taking another gulp of her butterbeer and pushing the one she had been holding off until now towards the already seated Ravenclaw girl as proper as possible, arms perfectly aligned and hands folded on the wooden surface of the table. "Plus it's snowing, I know how prissy you can be but picking molies in this weather won't be easy."

Regina eyed the drink in front of her only to look at the blonde Gryffindor in the same motion, a brow raised in suspicion at her. It wouldn't be the first time Emma poured some kind of potion on her drinks. Last time it had been a leaf of the Alihosty and she had been laughing nonstop for hours. Truthfully, Emma wasn't exactly good at concoctions so it hadn't been as bad as it could have been and she had been able to create an antidote before everything had turned awry but it still have been problematic enough for her mother to send her a howler she had been very careful to open alone up in the astronomy tower.

The Gryffindor rose both of her hands, green eyes narrowing as she spoke "I just want to be nice. I need the good grade or I will fail Herbology. As you already know."

Oh, Regina indeed knew, she had been sure to let Emma she knew how far behind she was in Herbology and Potions after the leaf-accident. Which had turned to be some kind of cruel-irony when they had been paired up for the paper.

Still, she couldn't help herself but rise the drink and look at it as if she wasn't still sure of it. The blonde groaned.

"I've seen you drink it before Regina, don't act that mighty."

Blushing slightly, but doing her best not to look fazed, the brunette took a sip, swallowing it as quickly and letting a small smile appear on her lips before she hardened her features once again.

"Later we will go to pick up the molies." She stubbornly said, eliciting something that seemed another groan from Emma. Which she liked, liked how easy it was for her to get into her skin. "I don't want you to think that you can slack."

"Of course Regina" Emma said through gritted teeth.

Neither of them talked about the butterbeer, or the fact that Regina bought another one to Emma after they ended up completely soaked while searching for the flower.

Still, they hated each other. Absolutely.

 **A/N I know that in the books is often stated that Herbology is done with Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs together but I decided to change that detail in order to make this work.**


	3. Chapter 3

-3- Dancing practice [4 years]

"I don't know why we are supposed to learn to do this" Emma groaned as Ruby chuckled at her side, the boys seated in front of them looking more or less forlorn than Emma herself felt. "It's not like the ball is a big deal."

"I think it's a beautiful idea" Mary Margaret whispered at her other side, the gold and onyx of her tie shinning as brightly as her eyes "It's the commemoration for the last Three Wizard's tournament! What could be more romantic than a ball? I've been wanting to attend it ever since second year."

Emma glanced at Ruby, the lanky brunette shrugging as she fidgeted with her own tie, undoing the knot just enough to elicit a warning look from the Sir Nicholas, the ghost eagerly looking at the dance floor the students were going to be in no time.

"Whatever." Emma whispered somberly as she crossed her arms tightly over her chest, stubbornly crossing her legs as well and forever grateful she had managed to sneak a few trousers on her trunk at the beginning of the year. The skirt was already uncomfortable enough for her on a normal day at it was.

She knew part of her problem was that the date was approaching quickly and she still didn't have someone to go with. Which in itself wouldn't be a problem but the amount of girls and boys alike already telling each other what would they wear and who they will be going with was starting to unnerve her.

Biting her bottom lip, she untangled her arms and picked up her wand from the hidden spot up her left socket she usually had it once classes were over, the touch of it relaxed her and as she moved it on small circles in front of her, waiting impatiently for the headmistress to arrive she let her eyes wander, not wanting to think twice about the voices around her.

"You could always ask Mills out." Ruby said to her, her eyes glowing mischievous once Emma eyed her, startled. "If that's what you are worried about, of course."

"Why would I want to ask her out?" Emma replied brusquely, the sparks of her wand morphing to snowflakes that started to fall steadily from its tip. Groaning and pulling the wand away Emma focused on Ruby once again, Mary Margaret pretending to be deeply engrossed on the conversation a few other girls were having close to their little group. "Are you crazy? Regina and I have hated each other since we started here!"

"Uh-uh" The brunette replied, smirk still in place. "Forget I said anything then."

Emma squinted, knowing her friend wasn't the type of people to let something go but as Ruby eyed her back, completely silent and looking as murderous as a puppy she let it go, sighing deeply before she let her eyes wander through the room once again noticing that the headmistress was already there, starting to state what would be the rules on the ball and how the fourth year students were supposed to behave, fingers intertwined and elbows on her knees she eyed Ruby again, the brunette girl still looking at her. "You are an asshole." She stated, Ruby chuckling at her side.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"I am…"

"As interesting as is hearing you two squabble some of us would want to listen." She heard being said curtly at some point behind the blonde herself.

Paling for a second Emma looked back towards where the voice had come, Regina's eyes looking accusatorily towards her, hands on her lap and the perfect example of a good posture. She did seem on edge and Emma wondered for a second if she had heard everything Ruby had said. Which didn't matter. At all. It wasn't going to happen. Right?

"I didn't ask you to eavesdrop" She replied in a hush, a few of the girls around them eyeing the two of them, already knowing how their fights could transform into. "So if you are so interested on listening why don't you actually…"

"Miss Swan, Miss Mills, come forward. Seeing you already know how to dance you won't mind helping your peers, am I right?" The voice of the headmistress broke Emma's train of thought as a few nervous giggles were heard among the two groups of teens that seemed to look at the girls.

Regina stood, blazing eyes and mouth transformed into a thin, fine line Emma had actually seen on her a few other times before. She didn't even bother on walking far away from the blonde as she usually did but she rushed along her side, her robe touching Emma's hand as she too rose, suddenly realizing that the entire fourth year was eyeing the two of them.

"Very well." The headmistress proclaimed as she rose her wand, waiting for the two of them to take into their positions in the middle of the room. Regina did it as stilted as she was being carried with an Imperio, stiff shoulders and pale face looking back at Emma when she, slouching and certainly trying to find a way of escaping the situation, too reached her theoretical place in front of her.

"Rise your hands" The teacher instructed sharply, her hawk-like eyes digging on Emma as she rose her right hand, Regina grabbing it as if she was nothing but some nasty creature she needed to deal with. "Very well, Miss Swan, step closer, I'm sure Miss Mills won't murder you for it… perfect."

The sound of half-muffled laughter made Emma blush deeply, her eyes looking at her feet as she tried not to think on Regina's body so close to hers.

"And… start." The teacher said, making her to snap back into attention, her eyes finding Regina's; her brown irises holding something that seemed to be the same mortification she too felt.

"1, 2, 3

1, 2, 3…"

They danced until the first couples also started to feel sure enough to actually dance on the dancefloor, the music never stopping as they swirled and twirled.

Neither of them talked about how red the two of them had been when they had finally parted. Or how Emma had growled a strangle sorry they could perfectly say it hadn't happened.

By the end of the week their screams could be heard once again.

Because they hated each other, right?


	4. Chapter 4

-4- Spell Practicing [5th years]

Regina took a big breath as she went again over the theory of the spell, her digits grasping the wand while she stood as straight as possible, her other hand jerking slightly as she felt the beginning of the magic starting course through her veins. Transfiguration and Charms had started to grow more serious as the OWLS approached and so the amount of hexes and spells they have been forced to learn in both of those classes as well as Defense in which more difficult curses had also started to appear as well. The last ones didn't exactly hold any mystery for her but- as her mother had put on her last letter- she was expected to be the best. Nothing less.

Growling inwardly, she closed her eyes for a second before opening again, the tip of her wand beginning to glow as she moved her hand, the tips of her digits numb as she read aloud the spell from the book she had opened in front of her.

"St…"

"What the hell?!"

The exclamation caused Regina to jump, her spell ricocheting madly against the walls of the empty classroom she was in as she turned, furious, to the one who had dared to interrupted in the middle of her study-hour. Unsurprisingly, the one who had done it was none other but Emma Swan, the fifteen-year girl positively flabbergasted as she eyed her and the slowly disappearing spell that glowed slightly behind the brunette.

"What are you doing here?" Regina spoke through gritted teeth. The hand that still hold her wand burned and she glanced at it, noticing too late the indentations her own nails had left on the palm of her hand. Grumbling, she put the wand aside before looking back at Emma, the blonde girl still eyeing her. Alone, she had wanted to be alone. Was that so much to ask?

"I booked this classroom." The Gryffindor stated, pointing at the still open door. They were just in the second floor and so Regina saw a few second years looking at them funnily, their conjoined fame seeming to have already arrived to the lower classes. "So if you get out of here… some of us want to study."

Regina felt her rage growing as she took a step towards Emma, chin rose and eyes blazing as she did so. "Don't make me laugh. You? Studying? The only thing you have been doing this entire semester is smooching with that Lily girl. I'm even surprised you still distinguish a quill from her." Her own rage surprised her and for a second silence filled the room, burning on her lips as she tried to keep her façade, sensing she had perhaps gone too far.

Emma's slightly amused look changed to one full of rage, her cheeks reddening as Regina instinctually grabbed her wand again. "Go fuck yourself Regina. It's not your business who I decided to kiss or not. And it's not my problem that you are a bitch and no one wants to be with you." Silence grew even more deafening

Tightening her jaw Regina narrowed her eyes, her heart beating faster inside her chest as Emma let her bag drop, her own wand on her hand by the time she looked at her hands. Fast, the brunette noted, but not fast enough. Casting a quick spell and finally closing the door behind the blonde Regina stood as defiant as possible in front of Emma. Jolts of pain cursed down her spine and heart as she tried her best not to cry in front of the other girl, not wanting to give her such satisfaction.

"I was here first Swan," She said, as cold as possible and trying not to think about Daniel, or about her mother's smirk when she had come back with tears and mud covering her clothes only able to say that he was gone. "I don't care why do you think this should be your classroom but it's mine." Her hurt, however, ebbed in her words and for a second she felt how her wand warmed up against her hands, her eyes hurting as she tried to swallow down her tears.

Emma's own turned into slits, Regina feeling uncomfortably naked in front of the other girl, exposed, for a second before she shrugged. "Fine, have your place." Her wand turned to look at the floor, posture changing from one of a duel to a relaxed one, one Regina had almost never seen before on her.

"Really?" She asked back, raising an eyebrow and feeling rage slowly melting into uncertainty as the blonde picked up her bag, apparently not wanting to fight anymore.

"Uh, uh" Emma confirmed, something close to a smile touching her lips as she turned to look at her. Regina swallowed before lowering her own wand. "Have it. I still need to finish my Herbology paper anyway."

And with that she was gone, all the tension inside the place dissipating and leaving Regina completely and utterly alone. "Fuck you Swan" The brunette muttered but she really didn't mean it and she knew it.

Although she didn't dwell on why.


	5. Chapter 5

-5- Secret gifts [6th years]

"Stop it" Regina's voice reached Emma's ears over the hoots of hundreds of owls that, perched on their seats, looked at them curiously, waiting for the witches to pick one of them. Emma glanced at the brunette girl with a scowl already forming on her face due to having being called out.

"Stop what?" She spat, the marks of the recent Quidditch match against Slyterhin still visible on her face. That bludger has certainly been bloody.

Regina sighed as she grabbed a letter from a well-groomed bird. Emma had just the briefest of time to see a neat cursive writing that seemed like a copy of Regina's own if the times she had seen the Ravenclaw's was any indication before the woman in question pocketed it away.

"You are making snow" Regina replied with a quick tilt of her head, her eyes slightly haunted as she finished her jab. "I know you probably won't mind but I rather prefer to not come out of here with a pneumonia."

Emma glanced at her wand - which she had been tapping against one of the thick beams that traveled their way up to the dark ceiling until then- before hiding a curse under her breath as she what seemed to be a thick stream of snow falling in slow circles at her feet. Pointing the tip of the wand downwards she looked at Regina and shrugged. "Whatever" She whispered forlornly.

Regina answered her words with what seem to be a shrug of her own before she turned, apparently done with what she had come to do at the Owlery. "I thought you had already mastered the simplest meteorological spells…"

The normal succinct words lacked the normal jab and for a moment the blonde thought on actually answering Regina back with an actual curse before she looked at the slumped shoulders the other girl sported and the tiredness she could see on her pupils. Sighing on her own and taking a step aside the owlery's wall she crossed her arms and tilted her head to her right, studying Regina who simply stood, apparently waiting for the normal jib.

"Do you want me to say how you can go and suck merlin's pants for all that I care or I can ask you why you are here?" The blonde asked, blunt as usual.

Usually she would have been the first into reminding Regina how much she hated her but today, for the same reason she had been there when Regina had entered a few minutes ago, didn't seem like a day for fighting and considering the way Regina sighed deeply before trying to put her façade up again the feeling was very much shared.

"Your ability for being subtle is the same that a troll would have." The Ravenclaw in question noted dryly. Emma, however, saw how she didn't leave the place nor grabbed her own wand from whatever pocket she had it either.

"I kind of prefer taking the shortcut in these things." She replied back while trying to appear nonchalance. Regina and she never talked like this. In fact, she didn't even remember when had been the last time the two of them had actually shared anything else but curses and promises of destroying each other. And, perhaps, at any other moment, they would still do something like that but Emma had already seen the dry though fresh lines in where Regina's tears had been falling until a very short time ago and Regina already knew Emma's fear for the Owlery after the incident she had been involved with back when the two of them had been on their second year so she probably had guessed that something unusual was happening to her. "So, spill."

Regina narrowed her eyes before she studied the sixteen year-old Gryffindor. Emma was, as usual, almost breaking the dressing code by sporting jeans below her robes but she let that one slide; already strangely accustomed by the girl's lack of consideration for the rules.

It had been months since the two of them had been involved in a brawl and for a second she considered into actually jinxing the woman and closing the door of the owlery behind her but as soon as the idea formed into her mind she abandoned it. Her mother's letter burned on her own robes and with it the knowledge she would find there the absolute confirmation about how her mother had started moving her contacts in order to get her a fiancée, preferably someone in a good position. And not Daniel.

"I don't own you anything." She said though, not really trusting Emma, not really trusting herself.

Emma's green eyes widened in shock for a second before she tightened her jaw, the wand at her wand tapping against her leg as she did so. "Suit yourself princess, I'm sure that your friends will be very helpful with whatever is eating you."

And that was a low blow, they both knew it, but neither of them moved nor said anything else, the owls below them murmuring and hooting placidly as Emma waited for the blow.

Regina, however bit down her lip and kept silent until she rose her chin defiantly in a manner Emma had seen multiple times before. "I could ask you the same thing."

"You could."

And Regina sighed before thinking again on her mother and expectations she didn't want to think about nor on how alone she felt and how much she preferred a mindless sparring with the blonde she had in front of her than anything else.

However, Emma and herself weren't exactly friends, not by a long shot, but she felt that really didn't want to fight. Not today.

"There are things I would rather not talk about." She finally decided, crossing her arms and sensing the weight of the wand shifting slightly.

Emma hummed and turned, her long locks covering half of her back with the movement. Regina found herself staring at them as she wondered if the blonde was indeed going to let it go.

"It's my birthday." She finally spoke just as Regina was about to finally cross the door, deciding already that all of her conversation with the Gryffindor had been anything but a stupidity.

Regina halted and looked at Emma's, the girl's profile now visible to her, green eyes seeming focused on not even glancing at her. Regina didn't have the heart to tell her that she was creating little snowflakes once again, the white stream coming down her wand in small circles. She neither asked if that last sentence had been as a way of answering her first question or just a silly try to keep her talking. She didn't need to.

"Happy birthday." She then said, one hand hovering over the door's handle before she was gone, her robe a flutter behind her.

Neither of them spoke about the pendant with the swan-motif that appeared a few days after that on Emma's pillow. However, Emma wore it every day ever since and just shrugged when Mary Margaret asked her about it while eluding the smug-look of Ruby.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hi there! It's just your friendly half-crazy fic writer :P I just wanted to tell you how important is for me to know what do you think about these stories. Commenting is the fuel for us, writers, and reviews are always appreciated to the max! With that said I hope you enjoy this one and if you want to dicuss any headcanon feel free to contact me here, on tumblr or over twitter where I have the same nick!**

* * *

-6- Flirting [7th years]

Emma stretched her arms above her head, groaning happily as the class' door closed behind her. The Charm's exam had gone better than expected and as she turned towards Ruby and Mary Margaret, the later already a bundle of nerves while re-reading a particular difficult paper she needed to handle over in the next hour she saw, from the corner of her eye, a certain Ravenclaw hidden behind a large, azure book she couldn't distinguish its title from where she was. Leaning against the stone wall and bag between her legs the Ravenclaw's digits tapped impatiently against the surface of the book, the movement not being lost on Emma who found herself looking away the second she sensed the slightest of movements behind the open book. Biting her lower lip, she fiddled with her tie, tightening the loose knot she had done a few hours before until she felt a slight pressure around her neck. Casting a glance towards Mary Margaret she hummed a short and quick "I need to go to the bathroom" before she walked purposely towards the reading Ravenclaw, Ruby following her footsteps with her own gaze and chuckling behind her, the sound of her laughter reaching the blonde's ears who deliberately ignore as she stood in front of Regina. The brunette kept her eyes focused solely on the book as she pretended to not have noticed Emma's presence.

"Could you move?" She finally asked after a few seconds of silence. "I was using that light you are blocking."

Emma rolled her eyes at the snappish girl. Lips parting in a teasing smirk she kept waiting until the Ravenclaw, out of exasperation, glanced towards her, hair slightly messy from where she had been playing with it as she read. The blonde noticed a speck of red ink staining her cheeks but said nothing, swallowing down the laughter as she shrugged, looking at her feet as she tried to refrain herself from playing with the hem of her blouse.

"The exam went well." She finally said, looking briefly at Regina who didn't hide the satisfied look quick enough for her to lose it. "I just wanted to say thank you for your help." The last part was said with much less bravado but when Emma looked towards Regina once again she smiled, noticing the way Regina's eyes gleamed amused before nodding herself, her voice dismissive yet softer than what Emma had been accustomed to for years.

"Leaving a few notes behind can't be consider actually helping someone, Swan. You should know that."

"And yet you are here." Emma challenged back, decided to not give whatever she was doing up. She had seen how Regina had looked purposely at her own desk before walking away, being sure that Emma in fact looked at her the second she did so. No matter how much the Ravenclaw tried to say otherwise. "I know you should be three more corridors to the left right…"

"What do you want Emma?" The brunette asked and perhaps it was the way she said her name or the smoldering gaze her pupils hold but Emma smirked and crossed her hands over her chest, not feeling shy anymore.

"Just saying thank you." She said, lowering her voice and coming a step closer to the brunette. "For helping me out."

She didn't miss the way Regina's eyes dropped to her lips nor the way the brunette seemed to swallow as they kept staring at each other. "Anything else?" She said, her voice slightly breezy, slightly low.

"I would like to do something for you in return."

Regina narrowed her eyes, as she finally closed the book and lowered it, her eyes looking fully to Emma's as she considered the offer. "And what that could be?"

Emma nibbled on her bottom lip as she looked around her, unsure of what she could possibly offer to the brunette girl. Noticing at the end the title of the book the Ravenclaw was reading and recognizing it for one that was supposed to be for Astronomy she pointed at it before dropping her hand, the other one scratching the back of her neck as she shrugged, wanting her best to look and sound nonchalant.

"How about I help you with that?"

Regina raised one single eyebrow as she looked at the girl she had in front of her, a side of her mouth curving, giving Emma a lopsided smirk the blonde swallowed at.

"And how do you plan to do that?"

The blonde took a deep breath before speaking again. "I have an idea."

-.-

"This is really a bad idea." Said Regina, gritting her teeth. "A very bad idea." She repeated as the nocturne breeze caressed her cheeks. In front of her Emma chuckled once before sliding her body towards her left, the broom answering her commands as she did so. Below them the Astronomy tower stood, tall and proud, and if Regina squinted her eyes the reflection of the moon at the lake's surface also was visible from where they were; twinkling stars seeming as closer as ever.

"Afraid I'm going to drop you?" The words startled her and for a second she blinked, looking at Emma's back in where her hair, tied up in a loose ponytail floated gently with every new adjustment the Gryffindor made in order to keep the broom still.

"You won't dare." She replied, her lips feeling dry against the wind as she wet them quickly, seeing only the blonde's profile as the Gryffindor looked towards her, breeze moving the broom just enough for Regina to grasp the hidden pocket with her wand just slightly more forcefully.

"Try me." Came the answer, a teasing touch on her voice.

In any other moment Regina would have probably said something scorching before walking away. This time, however, she couldn't do that and she so she found herself scoffing, the starred sky momentarily forgotten as she narrowed her eyes, decided to regard the blonde's occurrence with silence. After a few moments the blonde's shoulders sagged, the broom trembling as another current touched its tip.

"C'mon, admit that this is better than seeing the sky from the tower."

The statement was true and Regina found herself grateful for the blonde's actions. An idea so foreign for her that she stared at Emma's head, at her shoulder blades which protruded slightly from the blouse she wore -the normal padding she used to wear forgotten on the lockers- due to the tension as she recalibrated the broom once again, before humming, hands gripping Emma's sides as yet another current moved the broom a few inches to the left.

"It's… nice."

If the admission surprised Emma the blonde didn't show and for a moment Regina's mind filled itself with another type of memories, ones she erased as quickly as they've come before focusing on the sky that stretched above their heads, the names of hundreds of stars waiting to be written on the piece of parchment she had brought with her and now rested slightly crumpled at her backpack. However, before she could grab it, Emma changed their course abruptly, eliciting a small yelp from Regina as the brunette grabbed even tighter to Emma's waist, her heart beating madly for a second as she steadied herself behind the blonde's back, noticing too late how close her lips where from Emma's earlobe and how the woman had fallen completely still.

"You ok there?" The question echoed between them, slightly breezy, slightly deep and Regina cleared her throat before nodding, her voice coming haughty and cold but yet with far too many banter for it to be considered anything else but such.

"I think you are enjoying this too much."

The answer for that wasn't the expected and when Emma did a lazy turn, stopping the broom once again just above the tower Regina shuddered, thinking again, trying to remember the hundreds of reasons the blonde had given her to hate her. "What if I'm?"

Finally, after what felt like hours, Regina breathed again, her pulse returning to normal as she swallowed, her eyes focusing on Emma's nose, silhouetted thanks to the silver-like moonlight that fell over the castle. "Don't be an idiot."

The silence between them only stretched further after that and Regina picked up the enchanted quill and parchment she had brought with her and started notating the names and positions of the sky's map, her eyes going back and forth between the sky and the paper, willing herself to keep writing as she felt Emma's tensioned shoulders just an inch away from her.

"I'm not." It was a whisper, one said with equal mixed parts of tiredness and amusement and Regina wondered what she was indeed doing with Emma Swan up there, why she had even considered the idea when the blonde had explained it to her between whispers as they had met at the castle's entrance.

"You are." She replied, quickly, silence falling between them and this time refusing to raise again even when Regina touched the blonde's back and muttered a quick. "I'm done" that made the Gryffindor descend slowly towards the stone-made tower, the silence still between them as they nodded awkwardly at each other, barbs and jibs leaving their lips as they motioned towards their respective bedrooms, a quiet "Thank you" floating behind the blonde's back as they parted ways.

Neither of them slept that night.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N So, since I write these ficlets according to my own headcanon but answering them in the order they are sent I've realized that I'm going to face a small problem regarding the order. This ficlet is settled AFTER secret gifts but BEFORE their 7th year. Of course it doesn't need to be read in order to understand what's happening since this is an attempt to write down a series of stories regarding one small world but I was wondering if you guys would prefer for this story instead of being written under the same name to be separated in stand-alone ficlets. Let me know yeah? For now I will keep posting the following few ficlets stating the year they are at the moment and if its before or after an already written drabble.**

 **7 -6th years-**

The ink shone brightly under the flickering light of the already half consumed candle that stood a few inches away from Regina's arm. The Ravenclaw yawned as she blinked slowly, the silence that oozed from the library's walls fighting against her will to finish the arithmancy paper she had been working on ever since dinner.

The lines and numbers were blurry and she groaned inwardly as yet another number proved to be incorrect according to the charts that covered the table she was seated at. The tiredness that clung to her eyes heavily was only growing in strength every second it passed and she bite down her tongue, attempting to keep herself awake. Away from the Ravenclaw's dormitory and the nightmares she knew that would follow her there.

Closing her eyes for a second, her left hand rising and touching the carefully tucked in ring that hung from her neck below her robes and blouse, the brunette licked her lips, a shudder running up her spine as she fluttered her eyelids open once again, her red-rimmed eyes focusing on the main door of the already almost empty library which was slowly moving. The torches from the outside corridor casted a weak light on the dark corners of the place and of the few students still scattered near Regina only a couple looked up from their books, quickly focusing once again on the parchments in need to be written when yet another student entered in the library. Green eyes met Regina's as she quickly let her gaze wander, falling it back to her work as Emma closed the door behind her and, as quietly as possible, seated at one of the nearest tables, books soon being splayed out in front of her in a pretty much-like fashion than Regina's.

The brunette Ravenclaw mumbled a quiet hex in order to wipe her calculations out of the parchment as she tried to focus on the numbers that she was supposed to sort out. Her eyes, however, traitorously kept wandering to where Emma was seated at, a little bit at her right, slumped shoulders and jeans below her robes as usual. Her tie was almost undone and between the loose knot that circled her neck Regina saw a little bit a silver glimpse glowing every time the blonde Gryffindor moved or twitched.

It had been almost a month since the blonde's birthday and the chain with the swan has almost always been present every time both Regina and Emma herself happened to meet. Neither of them had spoken to each other about it, or about the day at the owlery and still Regina wondered every time she saw the blonde's chain peeking between her blouse what would happen if she actually asked, if she actually spoke.

She, however, didn't want to and so she forced herself to look at the books in front of her, charts of names and their theory properties dancing before them as she fought against herself in order to keep her eyes open. She didn't want to sleep. Hadn't ever since she had come back from summer, teary eyed and more serious, darker, somber. She hadn't exactly need much in order to separate herself from all the ones that may have once wanted to talk to her and with loneliness she thought her nightmares would stop, her memories and the promises that would never come to place gone after all.

Emma on the other hand… She had keep talking and mocking her and for that the day she had confronted her about how she was had been stuck with her. Which in itself was stupid and illogical and she wanted nothing to gauge her own feelings out of her. Her fingers curled around the quill, ink bright against the parchment, tired eyes closing, losing the fight as she slowly fell into slumber, Daniel's name on her lips.

She didn't know for how long she was asleep but when she opened her eyes again the library was mostly deserted, the students that had been there the last time she had looked up mostly gone. The wick of her candle titillated as she rubbed her eyes, noticing with a curse how ink -smeared and already dry on the back of her hand- covered a square of the chart she had been doing. Stifling a yawn, the Ravenclaw shook her head, trying to dissipate the last bits of sleeps out of her head. The numbness that came with having fell asleep on the library's chairs, however, didn't hovered for too long as she saw the small -caramel coated- cupcake that stood in front of her, just in the middle of her notes with a small piece of parchment attached to it.

Looking suspiciously towards where Emma had been seated at and addressing that the blonde Gryffindor was long gone Regina reached for the note. Her fingers picked the scribbled piece and playing with the edges of it, the texture different from where Emma had probably tear it up from a larger piece.

 _I don't like to be in debt with someone Mills. And try to sleep, dead is not a good look in you._ The note read written in blue ink in a scribbled set of lines that seemed to mix together in one single long word. Below those another was could be read, this time much better written and yet hurried; _Thank you_.

The cupcake was apple-flavored and it tasted like heaven for Regina's sleep deprived body. The idea of actually napping on her own bed didn't seem as daunting as before and as she finished the last crumb of the treat she swapped her wand, the books and papers slowly tucking themselves on her bag. Unwilling to think too much about it she folded the piece of parchment and put it away on her pockets, the texture of it accompanying her as she closed the door of the library behind her, surprising herself smiling a little as she did so.

That night she slept without interruptions.


	8. Chapter 8

**[Takes place before "Spell practicing"]**

 **-8- [5th years]**

Emma laughed warmly at Lily, the girl smiling mischievously as she whispered something to the Gryffindor's that Regina could not heard. The Ravenclaw girl tightened her jaw only to relax it on a smirk of her own when the nearest professor cleared his throat. Both girls going back to their notes as the blonde's friends snickered around them.

From the Ravenclaw's table Regina's jaw tightened for a second time before she focused once again on what would be her first notes for the OWLS. The exams were still a blurred point in their future but the classes were already heading there and so she read page after page, raising her gaze from time to time above her books only to angrily discover herself looking at the Gryffindor girl and the Slytherin brunette seated next to her. From where she was only their backs could be seen but the lazy drawing finger of Lily was visible tracing lines and circles on the blonde's back and Regina's brow raised on its own accord, suddenly annoyed that, apparently, the general study hours weren't following the supposed law of keeping all students on their own tables. The rule wasn't exactly enforced but, as the Slytherin muttered something only to make the blonde look at her before dissolving into a giggle, the Ravenclaw clenched her hands and wished for it to be followed stricter than it was.

Not because she cared of course about either Emma nor Lily but because the laughs were annoying her to no end and she was absolutely sure that she couldn't be the only one. Raising her eyes for the hundredth time she saw Ruby Lucas eyeing her from her seat across Emma's -the blonde now seeming to finally have decided to study for a bit- The lanky brunette was eyeing her with an eyebrow raised and something close to a smug smile arching her lips, a challenging glint on her pupils.

Regina narrowed her eyes and focused on her notes on Transfiguration once again, paying special attention to the pages as she was absolutely sure that the prickling sensation of being watched completely disappeared.

Meanwhile Ruby shook her head while trying to hide a smile, her quill scraping the surface of her parchment as she glanced quickly at the Ravenclaw whose slightly reddened cheeks were even visible from where she was. Emma and Lily were already snickering and she stopped herself from rolling her eyes, another clearing of throat making both girls laugh and look towards their papers once again. Regina seemed to have finally focused entirely on her book when Ruby looked towards her and a soft hum escaped her mouth as she glanced back at Emma. The Gryffindor was now looking at her with a quizzical look but she shrugged, pretending to be deep in thought.

Regina waited for almost five minutes to look up again, the ink of her paper already starting to dry. The fake ceiling was growing darker around the edges and for a moment she blocked all her senses, focusing on the silence and doing her best to avoid looking at the other table. Her resolution, however, didn't last and as she saw Lily's hand lowering once again down Emma's back she snapped her books closed and gave her homework to the nearest teacher, her robes floating behind her as she marched out of the Great Hall while reminding herself not to run. Not to make a fuss. Many eyes were the ones that followed her leaving but she paid attention to no one, not even to the one of a particular brunette that guffawed before contritely focusing on her homework.

The corridors were chilly and some ghosts wandered here and there, the beginning of fall already settled around the castle's lands. The sound of the Ravenclaw's steps echoed around her as she crossed hall after hall, backpack slung on her shoulder and back as straight as a road.

Nervous as Regina was, she clenched her fists; furious with the Slytherin girl. The hour was supposed to be about studying, not about playing footsie under a table. Swallowing her rage, she changed course, going directly towards the library and deciding to study without neither her or Emma's laughter distraction.

Yes, that she could do.


	9. Chapter 9

Takes place immediately after "Flirting"

-9 "Kissing- [7th years]

* * *

Regina bit down the interior of her cheek as she focused intently on the new book about transfiguration she had just discovered hidden in one of the abandoned shelves of the library; the terms were slightly outdated here and there but as she tried to take notes about the small diagrams that accompanied each description she soon realized that she wasn't, in fact, going to get anything done. Her mind was still on that stupid blonde and the stupid flight she had taken with her the night before. And the stupid urge she had had to kiss her.

She had known that helping her had been a mistake the second she had found herself seated just across the Gryffindor's class half-hoping to know, or at least to overhear, if the notes themselves had been helpful.

"Don't do anything ever for the kindness of your heart." Her mother said with stern eyes and even sterner words. "There is no such a thing as selfless people."

Then the blonde had saw her and Regina had known she was truly and completely screwed; she had been unable to say no to the idea of a flight, as bad or stupid the idea could be, and as the two of them had floated above the tall towers of the castle she had almost wanted to freeze time, just for a moment, as the starts had hovered between the two of them. Which, she thought angrily while doing a particularly harsh line down some important factoids she knew she was going to need later, was completely stupid. Because she hated Swan, did they?

Stupid Swan and her eyes, she thought as she turned another page, scanning quickly the text as she tried and failed to get her mind away from the memories of last night. Stupid beautiful green eyes and stupid girl who always broke the dress code and never did what she was supposed to do. Stupid…

Her musings were cut short by a particular brunette that plopped down in the chair in front of Regina unceremoniously while holding some sort of smirk the Ravenclaw stared at before arcing her own brow. "Lucas"

"Mills." Replied Ruby as her smirk only grew wider with every second it passed. "I'm here to deliver the message that Emma is waiting for you outside like the lovesick puppy she is."

"Why?" She blurted out before she could even process the implications of what the lanky brunette had said. The question only made Ruby chuckle once before pulling her elbows down the table, pushing her upper body so she hovered now in Regina's vicinity.

"I didn't ask where she wanted to fuck you Mills but I can go and say her that you wanted to know if you are so interested."

Fighting against her need to blush or smack the other girl's head with the book Regina gritted her teeth and left the quill atop the parchment she had been taking notes on, a single drop of ink already staining one of the diagrams she had been trying to copy.

"If you want me to rat you out to the teachers about who is the responsible for freeing the kneazels back in fourth grade during Halloween I will be happy to help Lucas."

"You won't dare." Ruby replied with narrowed eyes as she sunk back on her chair once again.

Regina only arced her brow higher.

"Fine, do as you please Mills but Emma is truly waiting for you. And she is really looking like a puppy. That's basically why I decided to enter because if I didn't then you two are going to dance around it until you are too old to do anything interesting."

Snorting ever so slightly the Gryffindor girl moved the chair back with enough force to draw a few nasty glares from the students around the two of them and left with one final wink that Regina didn't truly know what to do with. After a few moments of painful silence and the knowledge that some fifth years -who had apparently been listening- seemed to already be doing magical notes for the whole library to see, Regina closed the book and stood, quietly using the spell she had created a while ago in order to no one but her be able to either read or remove her notes from the place.

It was a bad idea, she thought as she walked towards the main doors of the library noticing the eyes of the fifth years at her back. A very bad idea.

But, she realized as she opened the doors and stepped outside, Emma in fact walking back and forth in front of it while fidgeting with her hands and murmuring something Regina wasn't able to hear, she had been following bad ideas ever since the blonde and she had crashed against each other back during her first year.

And well, Emma, beautiful stubborn, stupid, idiotic Emma, glanced at her with bright green eyes before blushing, suddenly all the bravado she seemed to have for Regina no matter what completely forgotten. Which was something new enough for Regina herself that she waited for a few seconds before grabbing the blonde by the loose knot of the girl's tie, kissing her once and then twice just for good measure.

"You are even unable to do this? Honestly Emma…." She asked with a chuckle, trying to act way surer of herself than she actually felt, her confidence demeaning as she saw Emma's glazed eyes the second she took a step back.

But then Emma kissed her with her hands up her cheeks and her body flushed against hers and even if this was a really bad idea and they could be seen by everyone who decided to go out the library Regina let the blonde kiss her one more time. Just because.


End file.
